Sic O'Clock News and T.O.D.A.S. Return this October
October 1, 2014 IBC-13's two of original comedy programs in the 80's are back, with new comedians and today's hottest stars to make a mark the government-sequestered TV station IBC-13 as home base remained at the number one spot in the ratings for more than a decade, which was two of the few remnants of IBC-13’s Basta Pinoy sa Trese, Life Begins at 13 and Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese era. It was announced that Happy TODAS and Sic O'Clock News Naman are now reverted back to its original hit comedy shows in the 80's are one of the most successful gag show on Philippine television T.O.D.A.S. and the hilarious political satire Sic O'Clock News will return for the new twist and new generations this October 6, respectively. It will air on Saturday 9:30 p.m. and Monday to Friday 9:45 p.m. In addition, both programs in the past Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Freida Fonda, Jimmy Santos, Spanky Ridor and Richie D'Horsie of T.O.D.A.S. (aired from 1981 to 1989); and Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada of Sic O'Clock News (which is aired from 1987 to 1990) inclusive of Joji Isla, Manny Castañeda, Ching Arellano, Jon Achaval, Wilson Go, Khryss Adalia, Errol Dionisio and a pre-Starzan Rene Requiestas. Now receive new flavor in this version 2.0. Bobby Yan will now join Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Victor Anastacio. Hans Mortel, Carlos Agassi for T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show), along with sexy ladies are Maui Taylor, Yam Concepcion and Katya Santos, while Ramon Bautista will gets with the puppet news anchor icon characters such as Jimmy Falbega (was inspired by Jaime Fabregas) and Ces Quenata (was inspired by Ces Quesada) as the anchored on Sic O'Clock News. The country's phenomenal gag show T.O.D.A.S. also had a musical numbers, a bunch of gags, skits, sketches, parodies and artists-of-the week, while Sic O'Clock News will focus on the political satire news parody with the national and international news using format of a news program not just one of the best comedies to ever receive local airtime but possibly one of the best Pinoy TV shows ever largely delved into issues concerning Nonoy Aquino III administration as PNoy, resulting in segments that were both biting as they were riotous and ranging from skits that were thinly-veiled potshots at contemporary political mishaps and compelling commentary includes the production and support staff while spoofed each week’s hottest news and figures in politics, showbiz and every field under the sun. Both programs will aired as part of IBC-13's primetime programming, and made it competitive and fighting in counter-programming. Maya Loves Sir Chief will extend the cast, including Janella: A Teen Princess stars are Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce and also with the additional guest stars; while T.O.D.A.S. will feature the additional guest stars and guest performances. Their primetime slot so good and is intended towards the accommodation of upcoming sports events on the Kapinoy network. IBC is currently air the PBA and NBA basketball games. The return of both programs is just one of several programming changes that IBC-13 will implement this month. More on the other changes in future articles.